creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Power Cell
Mining Cells, ingame also refered to as "Power Cells", are your all-purpose harvesting tools in Creativerse. These Cells that you can craft and/or also (rarely) find will power the ArcTek Gauntlet that your player character is wearing and will change how this Gauntlet looks, depending on the currently equipped Power Cell and it's strength. When starting the game your character is already wearing a metal ArcTek Gauntlet as you can see in the Character Customization (before choosing a world click on the gear like orange symbol in the top right corner below the Leafi), in the character's portrait in the inventory window, and also when temporarily changing your view by typing "O" (= default key, customizable). From the very start and without needing any Power Cells you can already harvest ("pull") Grass blocks, all kinds of Wood and Logs, Dirt, Vines, Mushrooms, Beeswax, Flowers (also from trees), all kinds of plants and other soft blocks/materials - using the ArcTek Gauntlet that your avatar/player-character is wearing on his or her right forearm. However, to "mine" (or again to "pull") any harder blocks like Stone, Bedrock or Canyonstone and to scoop up Liquids like Water or Tar, Mining Cells will be required. A Mining Cell has to be equipped and by that will provide your ArcTek Gauntlet with the power to act like a pickaxe, axe, shovel, and more - all in one. The deeper you mine your way down into the ground, the harder the rocks are going to be, so you will need to equip more and more powerful Mining Cells one after another. To mine Stone (necessary for crafting the important Processors), at least a Wood Mining Cell (or a stronger Mining Cell) will be needed. You can craft the Wood Mining Cell with materials that you will find in Woodlands, Forests and often in Grasslands. The crafting recipe for this Mining Cell is already available from the beginning. To mine Bedrock (to craft a Forge), you'll then need to equip (usually also craft at first) at least a Stone Mining Cell. For Siltstone and Stalactite an Obsidian Mining Cell will be needed, for Hardened Lava and Igneous Rock you'll need an Iron Mining Cell, and to mine through Corrupted Stone and Corrupted Dirt, you will need a Diamond Mining Cell. The last and most powerful Mining Cell is the Lumite Mining Cell - it's necessary to scoop up Corrupted Water. In addition to being able to mine harder blocks, the mining action also becomes faster with more powerful Mining Cells, significantly so when using Lumite Mining Cells. Also the stronger the Mining Cell, the less durability it will lose when using it with weaker blocks (see below). Only Ores cannot be mined from Nodes (that you will find embedded in rocks, mostly underground) with the Gauntlet / Mining Cells, instead these have to be mined by placing Extractors (that you will craft) on the Nodes. Some Power Cells can rarely be found in Treasure Chests, some can also be obtained by Keepas of any kind or Things - or can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q", can be customized), respectively at Crafting Tables (that still exist on older worlds). Charged Wood Mining Cells (from a rare Recipe) and Lumite Mining Cells cannot be found anywhere but have to be crafted without any alternative. Crafting a new kind of Power Cell will automatically unlock the crafting-recipe for the next stronger type of Power Cell. New, stronger Power Cells have to be equipped by right-clicking in your inventory, which will insert them in the tool-slot next to your character's portrait. To "ready" them in your avatar's ArcTek Gauntlet you can cycle between weapon, tool and mining cell by typing TAB (this default key can be customized). In the R31 update, the Gauntlet and Mining cell icons were granted a whole new look to go with the added Character Customization. Crafting Mind that all crafting-recipes are prone to changes currently, as the game is still developing. The images below still display older models for the mining cells while the crafting "ingredients" have not changed (as of May 2016). Wood Mining Cell The Wood Mining Cell can be crafted using any type of wood, including the shown Cragwood. Charged Wood Mining Cell Charged Wood Mining Cells can be crafted after finding a rare recipe in a randomly spawning Treasure Chest, commonly in Wood Treasure Chests. The Charged Wood Mining Cell can be crafted using any type of wood, including the shown Cragwood. Stone Mining Cell The Stone Mining Cell can be crafted using any type of Mushroom, such as Red Mushroom, and any type of flower, including the shown Red Flower. Obsidian Mining Cell The Obsidian Mining Cell can be crafted using any type of mushroom, such as Red Mushroom. Iron Mining Cell Diamond Mining Cell Lumite Mining Cell Unlocks Crafting certain Mining Cells will unlock additional recipes and unlock the next best mining cell. * Crafting a Wood Mining Cell will automatically unlock the recipe for Stone Mining Cells, ** and the Basic Extractor used to extract Ores from Nodes * Crafting a Stone Mining Cell will automatically unlock the recipe for Obsidian Mining Cells, ** and the Taming Collar that can be used to make all creatures into your Pets * Crafting an Obsidian Mining Cell will automatically unlock the recipe for Iron Mining Cells, ** and the Advanced Extractor that will extract twice as much Ore from Nodes ** and the Plow that can be used to till land and plant Seeds to grow Crops * Crafting an Iron Mining Cell will automatically unlock the recipe for Diamond Mining Cells, ** and the Freeze Resistance Potion that negates the cold/freeze-meter and reduces the damage taken over time that freezing and freeze attacks inflict ** and the Fire Resistance Potion that negates the heat-meter and reduces the damage taken over time that burning and fire attacks inflict ** as well as the Freeze Bomb that will freeze Water and Bog Water to Ice, will harden liquid Lava to Hardened Lava and can also freeze Tar * Crafting a Diamond Mining Cell will automatically unlock the recipe for Lumite Mining Cells, ** and the Healing Beacon that can heal over time and can purify Corruption nearby ** and Fans that can be used as elevators or to give shoves on Ice Slope-"rails" ** and the Basic Excavator that can mine a 7x7x7 area of soft rocks up to Stone ** and the Corruption Resistance Potion that negates the corruption-meter and reduces the damage taken over time that corruption, corrupted water and corruption attacks inflict ** and the Fire Bomb that can set many plants, flammable blocks made from Wood, also items like wooden furniture, flammable materials and liquids (like Tar) on fire, and can change Coal Nodes ** as well as the Purification Bomb that can purify a 7x7x3 corrupted are * Crafting a Lumite Mining Cell will automatically unlock the recipe for the Corrupt Bomb that can corrupt a 7x7x4 area of corruptable blocks like Dirt, Grass and Stone or liquids like Water Durability Depending on the blocks that are being pulled, Power Cells will lose their durability bit by bit, and in the end will be destroyed completely. Most more powerful Power Cells won't be drained by pulling weaker blocks, like leaves, or dirt. Stone Mining Cells for example can pull Dirt, Wood or plants without losing durability, while Wood Mining Cells will lose durability by harvesting vegetation. Lumite Mining Cells, currently the strongest power cells, as of R26 in December 2015, won't wear down by pulling blocks up to the hardness of Lava layer-rocks. According to player AvilerED's research, the durability of power cells is as follows (as of R24 in November 2015): Wood Mining Cell * 280 uses on blocks of tier 1 like common grey Stone, Fossils or Mud * 560 uses on blocks of T0 like Organics (Leaves from trees, Flowers, Mushrooms, Tallgrass, Cattails, Wood, Logs), Grass (including Dead Grass and Savannah Grass, Dirt (including Rocky Dirt, Detritus, Canyon Floor and Matted Needles), Sand, Sandstone, Snow and the like Stone Mining Cell * 300 uses on blocks of tier 2 like on Bedrock, Limestone, Magnetite, Canyonstone (including Ruddy Canyonstone and Dark Canyonstone), Tourmaline, Mold, Peakstone, Ice and the like * 600 uses on blocks of tier 1 like on common grey Stone, Fossils or Mud * infinite uses on blocks of tier 0 like Organics, Wood, Grass, Dirt and the like Obsidian Mining Cell * 350 uses on blocks of tier 3 like Siltstone, Stalactite, Saltrock and Glowing Mushrooms as well as common blue Water * 700 uses on blocks of tier 1 and 2 like common grey Stone, Fossils, Mud, Bedrock, Limestone, Magnetite, Canyonstone, Tourmaline, Mold, Peakstone, Ice and the like * infinite uses on blocks of tier 0 like Organics, Wood, Grass, Dirt and the like Iron Mining Cell * 350 uses on blocks of tier 4 like Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock and Sulfur, as well as Tar * 700 uses on blocks of tier 2-3 like Bedrock, Limestone, Magnetite, Canyonstone, Tourmaline, Mold, Peakstone, Ice, Siltstone, Stalactite, Saltrock, Glowing Mushrooms and Water * infinite uses on blocks of tier 0 and 1 like Organics, Wood, Grass, Dirt, Stone, Fossils or Mud Diamond Mining Cell * 400 uses on blocks of tier 5 like Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Dirt, Corrupted Wood of any kind, Corrupted Leaves of any kind and Corrupted Grass as well as Bog Water and Mineral Water * 800 uses on blocks of tier 3-4 like Siltstone, Stalactite, Saltrock and Glowing Mushrooms, Water, Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock, Sulfur and Tar * infinite uses on blocks of tier 0-2 like Organics, Wood, Grass, Dirt, Stone, Fossils, Mud,Bedrock, Limestone, Magnetite, Canyonstone, Tourmaline, Mold, Peakstone, Ice and the like Lumite Mining Cell * 600 uses on materials of tier 6 like liquid Lava and Corrupted Water * 1200 uses on blocks of tier 4-5 like Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock, Sulfur, Tar, Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Dirt, Corrupted Wood of any kind, Corrupted Leaves of any kind, Corrupted Grass, Bog Water and Mineral Water * infinite uses on blocks of tier 0-3 like Organics, Wood, Grass, Dirt, Stone, Fossils, Mud, Bedrock, Limestone, Magnetite, Canyonstone, Tourmaline, Mold, Peakstone, Ice, Siltstone, Stalactite, Saltrock and Glowing Mushrooms and Water Source: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/490124466458641971/ Category:Tools Category:Crafted